dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Infinity War
| gross = $2.05 billion | preceed = Captain America: Civil War Doctor Strange Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok Black Panther Black Widow | followed = Avengers: Endgame | rotten_tomatoes_title = avengers_infinity_war | imdb_id = 4154756 | website = https://www.marvel.com/movies/avengers-infinity-war }} Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 US superheroes film directed by the Russo Brothers and written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It is the 19th film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the sequel of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Also, the storyline is connected to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther and upcoming Black Widow. Plot As the Avengers and their allies have continued to protect the world from threats too large for any one hero to handle, a new danger has emerged from the cosmic shadows: Thanos. A despot of intergalactic infamy, his goal is to collect all six Infinity Stones, artifacts of unimaginable power, and use them to inflict his twisted will on all of reality. Everything the Avengers have fought for has led up to this moment, the fate of Earth and existence has never been more uncertain. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes / Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord Music Original Score Avengers: Infinity War (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''April 27, 2018 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Alan Silvestri * '''Track Count: '''23 * '''Length: '''1:11:37 * '''Label: '''Hollywood Records Release ''Avengers: Infinity War was released on April 27, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on May 4, 2018. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 85% Tomatometer and 91% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Avengers: Infinity War ably juggles a dizzying array of MCU heroes in the fight against their gravest threat yet, and the result is a thrilling, emotionally resonant blockbuster that (mostly) realizes its gargantuan ambitions." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 8.5/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $678,815,482 in North America, and $1,369,544,272 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,474 theaters and earned $106,334,939 on its opening date and $257,698,183 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $191,034,859 at opening week and $359,543,153 in total. In total, the film earned $2,048,359,754. Trivia * Tom Holland was not allowed to read the script for this movie, since he revealed too many secrets for Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Mark Ruffalo revealed that he was given a fake script due to his habit of accidentally spoiling past Marvel movies. * Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth ad-libbed the dialogue between Captain America and Thor in which they compared their facial hair, reasoning that they have known each other long enough to have that kind of friendly banter. * Sir Kenneth Branagh (who directed Thor) can be heard at the beginning of the movie issuing the distress transmission that the Asgardian ship was being attacked. * Loki says "we have a Hulk" to Thanos , quoting what Tony Stark said to Loki in The Avengers. * At the time of release, this was the second most expensive movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the second most expensive superhero movie of all time. * This film became the fourth movie to gross over two billion dollars worldwide, after Avatar, Titanic, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * Originally the film was called Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1, which Avengers: Endgame called as Part 2. * To avoid too many spoilers in worldwide. Marvel Studios made the hashtag #ThanosDemandsYourSilence to help stop any possible spoilers. * This is the first Avengers film that not directed by Joss Whedon since he left Marvel Studios in 2016 because Disney is not satisfaction for the review result of Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Spider-Man asks Tony if he's seen that "really old movie" Aliens. This mirrors his first appearance in Captain America: Civil War, where he called Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back a "really old movie." Category:Produced by Marvel Studios Category:Movie in 2018 Category:Action Movie Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action